His last wish -English version-
by Kokina-Kizoku
Summary: Raizel disappeared, leaving his servant devastated by loneliness and mourning, slowly sinking into madness. But it seems that someone in this world still wants Frankenstein to get up. \Disponible en français\
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This is a story I already published in French here and in English on Tumblr. I do not own Noblesse! Thanks to foggywizard for the correction!**

* * *

Frankenstein struggled in the emptiness, blindly, cold sweat dripping down his face. Dark Spear roared, the scream of a thousand devils, shouting curses and threats. But he wasn't afraid. The only thing that terrified him was the gaping solitude that dug ever deeper into his heart. Never, even in his worst nightmares had he felt so awful, so torn.

 _My Master. My Lord and only protector...I've lost him._

Memories crossed his thoughts, bright points of joy that disappeared, swallowed by his own darkness. Raizel's eyes, quiet and serene. The half-smile that sometimes crossed his lips. The kindness, the selflessness so extraordinary he'd never found it anywhere else, be it among humans or nobles...

 _He saved my life. He saved my life when all I wanted was death, just as I deserved. And to have hurt him, him._

Frankenstein wanted to shout, to roar, but his throat burned. He could not escape this nightmare.

 _I want to wake up. Just wake up and leave, to find him...if he's not already dead..._

Raizel could not have died. He smothers the thought. No. It couldn't be. Raizel would not have abandoned him. Not when his only wish was to stay at his side.

 _If he's dead, I want to die too. Kill myself to end this suffering._

This gave Dark Spear pause, before she began again, sniggering in a way that gave Frankenstein chills. A groan escaped his lips, his whole body tensing between the sheets at that familiar pain.

 **Really, we thought you'd never ask. You're more stubborn than the others, Frankenstein, but your emotions are your weak spot. We will end your suffering, if that's what you want...**

The crushing pain intensified. His malefic weapon was devouring him alive...but could he really call "life" a life without the person dearest to him? He stopped fighting, letting Dark Spear slowly posses him with a sigh of resignation. He'd known from the moment he'd taken her on, he'd been fated to be consumed by her, but he'd never thought it would be from heartbreaking loss.

 _I'm sorry, Master. I can't, anymore...I can't live without you._

He felt his soul get progressively more numb, going farther from reality. He readied himself to sink into the abyss, but two strong arms brutally caught him.

"Frankenstein, wake up!"

"Huh?"

His own voice seemed so low, and the one who'd questioned him so distant. But the strong grip of hands on his arms was very real. It was dangerous. Dark Spear's aura could hurt the person holding him and he could not ignore it.

"Wake up. You can't end this way..."

The voice seemed different now. And familiar. Master? He thought with hope. The hope shattered as fast as it had come when he received no answer through their mental bond. He moved, trying to free himself from the unknown and unwelcome intruder, who was risking injury by approaching him while he was under Dark Spear's possession.

Nevertheless, both the weapon and the pain it brought subsided, bit by bit. These hands, these arms tethered him to reality and he fought by instinct, hanging on to life. Frankenstein decided to slowly open his eyes, and met another pair, red, and worried. The same eyes as his Master, he thought, a poignant sadness squeezing his heart. A strange wetness he'd not felt in years began to blur his view, and he turned his head away in shame. Whomever was here, it was offensive and unusual for him to be seen so vulnerable.

Once calmed, he recovered slightly in the bed and looked around him. He recognised his saviour immediately with a mixture of relief and horror, and shut his eyes for a few moments, to recover from the blow to his pride.

Ragar Kertia stood a bit away from the bed, his head lowered respectfully. Frankenstein was grateful that he avoided looking directly at him in such a state, but that didn't make it much less humiliating.

After a period of time, the clan leader asked in a quiet voice, without reproach or mockery, "What happened? Was it voluntary?"

"I..." A deep pain in his skull interrupted him, and he fell panting to his pillow.

"It's fine. Don't answer. It was a useless question."

"Why...are you...here?"

Ragar raised an eyebrow and quietly explained, "Gejutel and I came to check on you, by order of the Lord. That is, to say, Gejutel followed the order, and I came of my own initiative. I assumed you would still prefer my presence to his in such a situation, so I sent him back to Landegre Manor."

"Wise decision. He probably would have driven me crazy. Ah, but what am I saying? I'm already crazy, ha, ha...ha, ha, ha..."

Frankenstein was shaken by a silent laughter, growing in force until it almost reached full-blown hysteria. Ragar looked on silently, compassion and powerlessness glittering in his red eyes as he saw the human tense in pain again. Frankenstein stayed quiet, his eyes screwed shut, breath coming out hoarse and hasty.

"Why does this also hurt?"

The human's quavering voice hurt to hear. The noble shuddered and cautiously approached the bed, taking in the details of his pale face. Traces of moisture still lingered on his thin cheeks, but the combative glow that normally brightened Frankenstein's eyes was still there. Ragar removed the bottom of his cowl from his mouth in a slow gesture, something he seldom did, and spoke slowly. "It is normal for you to suffer, at the moment."

"Oh please, don't give me this stereotype about humans being more emotional than nobles..."

"It's not what you are, it's your personality."

Frankenstein shot him a disbelieving look. "I'm willing to believe my personality explains a lot about my behaviour, but to assert that even this is bound to it..."

"You feel and exude emotions with an outstanding intensity, I was able to observe during our training sessions. You use them to defend you, to reach your goals. However, during a situation like this, where you've experienced sadness and loss, this capacity can become a...a..."

"...a weakness. Don't be afraid to say the word." He laughed. "Dark Spear told me the same thing, it's fine..."

"I did not want..."

"No, it's ok." He interrupted." Forgive me. I'm not myself these days...won't be for a long time, probably.

Hearing excuses from Frankenstein's mouth was destabilising, and beyond that, that last bit was disturbing. Ragar took an even graver air.

"I know things are difficult right now, but you have to keep believing in him. He won't have left forever, I'm certain, and he will need you when he returns. You can't let go now, Frankestein, it's not what he would want. Or what your family would want."

"I don't have a family anymore."

"You've still got your friends with you."

"Ragar," Frankenstein said curtly, "what exactly do you imagine? Do you thing I just came to Lukedonia, one morning, for pure pleasure, for the fun of the trip?"

Frankenstein didn't give him time to answer. "You know nothing about it. Humans are cruel. I'd done nothing, they didn't even know me, but still they were hostile, and they drove me into exile. I have no friends..."

"What about me? Who am I to you?"

The question caught him off guard. He was speechless, analysing what Ragar had said, what it could mean. After a few moments, he answered, uncertain, "You are...an acquaintance? My sparring partner?"

"Then," Ragar said, tilting his head to the side, "you believe that I am here, in this room, only as a sparring partner?"

Frankenstein's mouth hung half-opened, wanting to answer but no words coming to his tongue. He hated feeling so uncertain, so hesitating, especially in front of someone else. But it was Ragar, so somehow it wasn't as awkward. The noble had never judged, nor criticised him as so many others had previously done. He'd even defended him in the face of Urokai's accusations, intervened in his favour with other nobles, Frankenstein remembered. No, Ragar would not have done all that as a mere sparring partner.

Frankenstein then gave the most sincere answer his disturbed spirit could supply at the moment. "I don't believe so, no. I think that...you appreciate my company more than the others."

"Well, that's a start."

A brief smile graced the Kertia clan leader's face, and Frankenstein found himself returning it. It seemed that many things had a new clarity, and his despair wasn't as deep as it had been. Ragar's worries eased, seeing the human's shoulders relax. How was he going to tell him the news he had though?

He thought about it, mentally preparing himself for misunderstanding, perhaps even disapproval, of the human, and began.

"I have something to tell you. The Lord wishes to enter eternal sleep in a few decades. And, as is tradition, the clan leaders will have to accompany him."

Frankenstein's blue eyes flashed successively with confusion, with understanding, with revulsion, and finally with resignation. He shook a his head to clear the shock, and calmly said, "Well, I suppose nobles have a different way of seeing life than humans. I respect your decision, although I don't understand what motivates you."

"It is simple, nevertheless. Weren't you ready to die with your master?"

"Listen to me. I don't want to leave this world without being sure that my friend is safe and taken care of, you understand?"

Frankenstein clenched his teeth and nodded, emotions too heavy and suffocating for him to speak. Ragar slowly patted his arm and got up.

"I'm going to make you some tea."

There was nothing else to say, so he agreed silently. Ragar new very well that he'd never say "thanks", but the gratitude which shone in his eyes was sufficient. The noble went to prepare a cup of tea, watching leaves and spices infusing slowly in the teapot. Once the liquid had reached an orange coloured tint, he poured it into a china cup, gazing perplexed at the decanter of sugar. Frankenstein usually added six spoonfuls into his master's tea. Thus he did the same thing and brought the steaming drink to his friend, noticing how his fingers trembled slightly while taking the cup.

Frankenstein took a sip and grimaced, worrying him. Had he made a mistake in preparing it?

"Ragar...how many spoonfuls of sugar did you stir in, exactly?"

"Six, as Raizel-nim likes his..."

A laugh, hearty and sincere this time, escaped the human and he drunk another mouthful.

"Ha ha, of course. It's perfect like that."

Ragar smiled, his mind at peace. Frankenstein swallowed the rest of the tea and set the cup on the bedside table, suddenly pensive, gazing out the window.

"I am going to leave Lukedonia."

"I expected it."

"I don't want to worry you, or make you doubt your companions, but...I have the impression that certain clan leaders are responsible for the disappearance of my master."

"I also knew that."

The late-afternoon sun leaked through the open window, highlighting Ragar Kertia's pale face. "I wish you safe journey, my friend." He says with a light nod. "I hope to see you again, one day."

Frankenstein agreed, meeting the noble's gaze with his own. "I hope so too."

The clan leader smiled again, replacing his mask and leaving the room, his footsteps resounding for a long while on the wooden parquet. Frankenstein felt a slight shiver of nostalgia. He got up from his bed, for the first time in two days, two atrocious days and nights where he'd believed he'd die of suffering. He went to the window, the breeze tousling his fair hair, softly caressing his exhausted face.

The silhouette of his only friend moved away on the dirt road. He saw him turn around one last time and wave his hand. He answered with the same sign and a weak smile.

And later, Frankenstein remained completely alone in the empty manor house, in the place where his master should have been.

This time, he was done with the waiting and the sorrow. It was about time for him to leave in search of Raizel.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: The prologue takes place in the past, and this chapter in the '' present '', after the fight with the First Old and before the one with Crombell. Enjoy reading and remember to leave a review if you liked.**

* * *

The laboratory was plunged into darkness, with a few lights flashing faintly on experimental machines. Stifled murmurs and muffled entreaties were heard in the other room as M-21, Tao, and Takeo cautiously advanced in his direction.

"Please, let me live, I won't ask for anything else, just my life... argh! Please!"

A shiver ran down the spines of the modified humans. The scary atmosphere and the piercing shouts were more than enough to call forward horrible, bloody memories. Frankenstein had decided to investigate in this abandoned Union base, see if he could find data on Doctor Crombell and the experiments he had led here. The'd chosen to follow him discreetly at the last moment, just in case he met with some ill-intentioned enemies. The scientist was in no condition to fight after his duel with the former First Elder, they all knew, but no one dared say this aloud.

They had mentally prepared for this anxiety, especially M-21. However, they had forgotten the extent. Atrocious, the feeling of suffocation pressing on them, rooms stagnant and putrid, filled with corpses of subjects…. He had seen enough to chill his soul there and the three friends looked at one another anxiously, trying to reassure each other.

"Ha ha, I expected it." Said Tao, laughing nervously. "I can't believe, all the same, that we were able to spend most of our lives in a place so horrifying. We've gotten used to living in a bright and reassuring house now…."

"It's true," answered Takeo, peeking though the cracked door where the shouts came from. "Frankenstein can handle himself, but it is strange that he so strongly insisted on coming alone... We did well to follow him. Apparently this laboratory is still used by the Union."

M-21 steeled himself, moving towards the door and opened it with a hesitant push, entering the room, followed by his two companions.

Nothing would have been able to prepare them for what waited for them inside.

Walls were splashed with fresh blood, the smell of death floated in the air, and Frankenstein stood, his expression terrifying and glinting with hatred, his white fingers squeezed around the throat of an unfortunate scientist who begged for his life, the face contorted with fear. He tried to speak, but the more he attempted, the more the blond man tightened his hand, his jaw clenched and mauve flashes of lightning radiated off his body.

"I beg you, just let me live!"

"What? Live? What makes you think you deserve it? WHY WOULD A PERSON LIKE YOU DESERVE TO LIVE?"

M-21, Tao and Takeo were paralyzed with horror and bewilderment. They knew that Frankenstein tended to be wild and impulsive, but never they had seen him act... so cruel. Finally, M-21 leaped forward and grabbed his arm, ignoring his instincts roaring at him to run away as fast as possible. It was Frankenstein, he would not hurt him, right?

The man tensed when he touched him, without looking him. All his attention was concentrated towards the object of his hatred.

"STOP THAT!" Shouted M-21.

Frankenstein's eyes widened upon hearing the voice of the modified human. His fingers relaxed slightly around the neck of his victim.

"You are a good person." He pursued in a lower voice, "You cannot become like them…. Stop, please, this man is clearly weaker than you."

The scientist released him with abrupt movement, letting his arm fall along his body. He turned the head slowly and looked at M-21. The murderous light in his blue eyes vacillated then disappeared.

"What are you doing here?"

"We... we followed you. We wanted to be certain that you would be safe."

Frankenstein did not answer. He his eyes blankly stared into space, his tightened fists trembling with frustration. There was no more anger in his eyes, only despair.

"Are you OK?" Asked M-21 as he slowly approached. "Someone told you bad news?"

"Yes," he murmured.

Another moment of silence followed, broken only by the moaned of the Union scientist who crawled as far as possible away from Frankenstein. He spared the scientist a contemptuous glance, then turned around by throwing to the trio. "There is somebody whom I have to go save. Leave, and warn master that I shall not return home before sundown."

"But," tried to object Tao, still worried about him, "we should not..."

"No. Leave me alone."

"... Good. Come on, guys."

The three modified humans left the room after a last look at Frankenstein.

"I have never seen him so upset. What do you think is going on? Who does he have to rescue?" Questioned M-21, quickly walking to leave the base as fast as possible.

"I don't know." Retorted Takeo. "Normally, for him to lose control of himself so much, it'd be because his master is in danger or something of the like... Let's hurry to warn Raizel-nim, I have a bad feeling about this."

They left the base and flew away in the setting sun, in the direction of Seoul.

Remaining in the laboratory, Frankenstein did his best to calm down. He had seen well that his attitude had shocked his children. Under normal circumstances, he would have explained to them what was happening, but nothing was normal, exactly.

He squeezed the USB key Lunark had given him a few hours ago in his hand.

"Frankenstein, it is very important that you are alone when you view its contents", she had said. "I advise you to go to the Union laboratory in the Seoul suburbs, because the message it contains is bound to it. You can take advantage of it to research Crombell."

He had followed the instructions of the she-wolf, reluctantly. She had strongly insisted that it was important that he see the contents of the key alone, and he had understood why from the first minute of the video. As he thought about it again, he felt the hate coming back to goad him and he had to restrain himself so as not to attack the Union scientist who writhed on the floor in a corner of the room again.

 _Frankenstein entered the USB key the reader of the computer and opened the only file which it contained. The face of Lunark appeared to the screen by sizzling. The she-wolf seemed disturbed, and when she began to speak, it was in a trembling tone that he had never heard from her before._

 _"Hello. I preferred to tell you this information by video, it will be easier at the same time for you and for me... I... I would have probably had to speak you about it earlier but it was not the right time, he would have been too dangerous for you to try to invade a Union base while they were still active."_

 _Lunark closed eyes a few moments and continued slowly, as if she planned that the next sentence would change everything:_

 _"I learnt that you... had been the friend of Ragar Kertia."_

 _From those words, dozens of questions, some crazier than others flooded the mind of the fair haired human. How had she known? Why mention it now? It seemed completely absurd that Lunark appeared so distressed simply talking about a person of the past… "A person of the past?" He realized the thought with a pang in his heart. "Since when do I consider him like that?"_

 _"When I was in the Union," continued Lunark, "I had access to certain secret information. This is the way I discovered that the former Leader of the Kertia Clan had not entered eternal sleep as everybody had believed..."_

 _Frankenstein's hands began to tremble."It's not possible, it can't ..."_

 _"I made certain searches on this matter. Apparently, he would have asked to the Previous Lord for permission to stay in this world... because..."_

 _He stopped breathing when she kept silent, camera showing her eyes clearly downcast._

 _"Because what?" And the recorded, mechanical voice of the she-wolf, started again, sending his emotions into turmoil._

 _"...because he worried about you. He was afraid that you would do something out of desperation after your master departed... He abandoned his Soul Weapon and decided to exile himself some time before going to meet you."_

 _"Why? Why didn't you ever come? What happened, Ragar?''_

 _"And that is when the Union came into play."_

 _A chilling and crawling fear began to sneak like poison Frankenstein's mind. He had already felt it before, this human feeling that he normally characterized as weakness. The terror of losing his master, of seeing his die. The paralysis which seizes our senses when we are afraid for somebody that we care for. He began to glimpse the truth between Lunark's awkward sentences and it was abominable._

 _"Frankenstein, I am sincerely sorry... they... beat him easily given that he did not have his weapon. You can probably suspect that happened...they looked long time for a noble to conduct experiments on and... finally, he should be in here somewhere, in this base. Officially, it's been abandoned, but Crombell wanted to keep the secret on this particular case, I found out accidentally by searching archives. He is still alive, I'm absolutely certain, but who knows in what state…. You should hurry. Goodbye, and good luck."_

 _The saddened face of the she-wolf flashed on the screen then disappeared._

 _The next moment, the experimental machines, medical instruments and the laboratory's windows flew into pieces, electric purple flashes of lightning radiating everywhere._

 _No scream in the world would have known how to describe the extent of the hatred which burned Frankenstein's heart. His imagination ran wild, images, growing ever horrifying, following one after another in his head. Ragar's thin body attached to a torture chair, blood flowing from his mouth and wounds, a severe pain glittering in his eyes which had formerly looked at him with so much friendship. His desperate roarings resounding between the walls of a laboratory, Ragar twisting in suffering, humiliated and used as an object, calling him, cursing him…._

 _"I curse you, Frankenstein! All this is of your fault!"_

 _Frankenstein dug his nails into his palms, a crazed expression etched into his face. He did not feel physical pain anymore. His anguish had become too powerful._

 _"I curse you... **We curse you! Frankenstein, why is a monster like you is alive?** "_

 _"ENOUGH!"_

 _He fell on his knees, his throat tightening. Dangerous. He began to hyperventilate..._

 _Suddenly, the door opened with crash and a scientist penetrated the room._

 _"Hey! Who are you? What are you here for... URGH!"_

 _Frankenstein's eyes glowed purple as he squeezed the throat of the man, murmuring in a choked, rabid voice:_

 _"What did you do with my friend?"_

Frankenstein slid the USB key in his pocket. He had lived difficult times in his life, but this one was terrible and destabilizing. Ragar, whom he had always assumed as having entered eternal sleep had suffered for centuries... "Is it my fault?" He wondered, an even more potent sadness invading him. "Not, it's not me," he decided. "It's are them. Fortunately, M-21 had stopped me, or I probably would have killed this wretch without giving him time to explain where Ragar is."

"Where is he?" He asked with an semblance of calm. "The noble you've been using for your experiments," he added after receiving a confused and terrified look. 

"In...in room B-71...the cellar…." 

He hid his face in his hands when Frankenstein advanced slowly towards him, but he only crossed and left through the door which led to the cellar, much to his relief.

The blond human went down the stairs, descending them as quickly as possible. He met nobody on his way and reached the room B-71, breaking the lock with his foot. The wall cracked when he entered, slowly this time, afraid of what he was going to discover. That Ragar lived sent him into a whirlwind of avenging fury. The walls of the room and the lights disappeared from his vision, the only still clear thing which he could see was a tank filled with medicinal water, where the body of his friend floated. His hair, fine, fair, and loose, tousled around his slightly tilted forwards head and caught on an oxygen mask. Lacerations in the process to healing over stretched across his torso and arms. His eyes were closed, and his face was peaceful, as if he slept.

It had been years since Frankenstein had seen him and he stopped, shocked. He still looked like the Ragar he remembered, but his body was clearly in poor condition. As for his mind, he preferred not to think of it…. He had seen people lose their sanity and become seriously traumatized due to undergoing experiments.

"Ragar is stronger than that," he tried to reassure himself. "He will be fine, but his wounds are deep. How dare they use him like that…."

He squeezed his fists before releasing them, feeling powerless. Getting angry would be of no use, and the murderous desire abandoned him completely, leaving only sadness, a heavy and oppressive sorrow.

He rested his hand on the glass and slowly, his shoulders sagged and he fell to his knees. The words of Lunark resounded in his head. ''He remained in this world because he worried about you.'' 

Frankenstein recovered with a jump, breaking the glass all at once with a single punch. Flashes of blue light ignited at the bottom of the tank, an alarm probably, and the glass crumbled off in a deafening crackle, water rushing between cracks. It splashed the human in passage, taking the body of the former clan leader into arms of his friend with its steam. Without paying attention to the unpleasant coolness of the medicinal water, he stooped gently, supporting Ragar on the floor and holding him with one hand.

Frankenstein took the Ragar's wrist to verify his pulse. His hand fell limp and his body was motionless, but a beating remained, in the big relief of the scientist which removed carefully the oxygen mask of the face of the noble. His head fell again against Frankenstein's shoulder a jerky breath shaking him. His body twitched and he caught the his friend's arm with surprising strength.

"Who ...?"

The syllable springs from his lips only to be interrupted by a groan of pain. The human removed his jacket in a fast movement, covering Ragar's shoulders, his fingers trembling slightly.

"You are... Fran...ken...stein?" He murmured, hoarse and low.

"Yes. Try to breathe slowly, you are safe."

"Are you... real?"

Frankenstein choked on his words seeing his friend's broken look.

"I am here." He answered, masking his concern. "I'll find you something to wear, don't move."

He set Ragar slowly down on the ground and got ready to leave when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Do not leave... not…. You seem so real this time. You are not still going to leave again..."

He felt his heart tighten. His friend was clearly delusional. His whole body trembled, his breath shaky from cramps of pain and he clung on to him with the strength of a drowning man. To see the proud head of the family reduced to this condition ached and incited fury and once again, Frankenstein silently curses the Union for all the atrocities which they had made Ragar Kertia endure.

"I stay, I promise it to you. I'm only going to get clothes. I will take you away from this place. Do you understand?"

He nodded as a sign of approval and released Frankenstein's wrist, who went to a cupboard to try to find something to dress him. His sight fell on a bundle of papers and he frowned. The series of figures and notations seemed familiarity him... His breath halted when he figured out why.

"This is... my data." He murmured, his lips bloodless. "They used my experimental data for..."

He lowered his head abruptly and forced back the violent emotions forming in his stomach. Guilt, hatred, sadness. It was not the moment let feelings overcome him. He moved on with an air of indifference, he withdrew a spotless scientist's coat. He returned to Ragar and helped him dress in it, then he wrapped an arm around his waist and another one around his shoulders.

"If you are too weak to walk, let yourself be carried, it's nothing. I... know it's embarrassing, but it'll be over soon... Ragar?"

The noble didn't react. His front was slowly tilted against the shoulder of Frankenstein and his entire body was relaxed. "He fainted," Realized the human with concern. "I will have to move fast." He lifted him in his arms, careful not to touch his wounds and rushed outside the laboratory, leaving the base as fast as he could. As soon as they were outside, the fresh air and the intoxicating sensation of freedom partially calmed his restless spirit. The night was dark and the wild wind rustled leaves of the tall trees that surrounded the isolated building. The lights of the city shone far off and Frankenstein flew away in its direction, carrying the inanimate body of his dearest friend.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
